Hey Veneziano wasn't the only half of Italy in WW2
by Little-Tomato-Girl
Summary: Bunch of One-Shots of the SOUTHERN PART of Italy's experience with WW2. Rate T for Romano's mouth. Entry 5:Bye Mussolini Bastard!
1. Allies Damn Invasion of MY Sicily!

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

A/N:This will just be a bunch of one shots and all in Romano's POV...I'm not starting with when Romano started WW2 because well, it would mostly be Romano cussing out Germany...so, I'm starting with the Invasion on Sicily because...well, I wrote a paper on it and I wanted to start here and I'm the writer so there! *Pouts* I win!

WARNING:NOT 100% ACCURATE! ROMANO'S POTTY MOUTH! AND OTHER THINGS I CAN'T THINK OF RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p>"DAMN!" I screeched as I hit the ground by a stupid tea-sucking bastard. I glared at the fucking retard in front of me. C-Chigi! It was Tea-Sucking Bastard! EVERYONE IS ALWAYS ATTACKING ME, C-CHIGI!<p>

The year of 1943, month of August….and the week I was fucking invaded. I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE POTATO BASTARD, DAMMIT!

I watched my people fighting and getting captured…dammit…and of course Veneziano would be with the Wurst sucker this week. Dammit…Why am I always fucking getting into this shit? My people don't even give a damn about the war…hell, if we had it our way we'd wouldn't even have gotten involved.

"Don't worry, so damn much…Bloody hell, you look like you're about to cry." I glared at the tea-sucking bastard, but I refused to say anything back….like I said if I had it my way, I wouldn't be part of this fucking world war.

"Hey, sorry I'm late…got sidetracked for a bit." My glare moved to the Hamburger Bastard. He was here too, huh?

Tea-sucking bastard growled, "ABOUT BLOODY TIME! IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST BLOODY LISTENED TO MY GENERAL, YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN HERE THE SAME TIME AS MY TROOPS!"

Hamburger Bastard rolled his eyes. "But I'm here, and Sicily is under our control…so, we're all good, right?"

My glare intensified, "What are you going to do now that you have Sicily and me under your control?" I asked…and I was not whimpering when they both turned to me…hell no…that would be stupid…and…WHAT THE FUCK! DON'T WALK UP TO ME BASTARDS!

The tea-sucking bastard nodded in understand-ment and started, "Well, wanker…The fall of Palermo will help us overthrow that Mussolini-"

"And controlling this island will help us go back and forth, get it?" Hamburger Bastard said cutting off Tea-sucking bastard.

"WANKER! DON'T CUT ME OFF!" Tea-sucking bastard screeched.

I ignored their stupid fighting and thought about what they had said. If Mussolini gets overthrown, then all of Italy could get out of the war…or even better declare war on that Potato Bastard….hmmmm….but Veneziano would hate me forever…damn….But that Mussolini guy really needs a fucking beating….taking Rome for himself, damn bastard…And it's not really my fucking choice or anything…I mean I'm fucking captured. Sicily is under the fucking Allies control…and my people are already getting fed up with this fighting.

"HEY!" I screamed over the two bastards.

They both turned to me equally annoyed. "WHAT!" They bother screamed back. I jumped back a little…not because I was scared…because they were fucking loud as fuck!

I huffed and turned away.

"What?" Tea-sucking bastard asked when he saw my lips move.

I turned red with anger and tried again.

"Dude, speak louder! We can't hear you!" Hamburger bastard said upset.

"GOD DAMMIT! GOOD FUCKING LUCK! I GIVE YOU MY GOD DAMN FUCKING BLESSING! PUNCH THAT BASTARD ONCE FOR ME! SHIT! YOU TWO HAVE FUCKING HORRIBLE HEARING!" I screamed. Fucking bastards…making me wish them good luck….shit…

The two bastard's eyes glowed a little; one in confusion, the other in happiness.

"…huh…thank…you…I guess…" The confused bastard said.

"DUDE! THAT'S LIKE SO AWESOME! THANKS, AND DON'T WORRY I'LL PUNCH THAT BASTARD GOOD FOR YOU! SINCE I AM THE HERO AFTER ALL!" The happy bastard said…fucking loudly too!

My eyes moved downward. I knew Veneziano was going to be upset…but…damn…this will be good for the both of us…d-dammit…I fucking suck at this brother shit…


	2. Surrendering…Everything I Know Of

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Ve~ Fratello…why?"<p>

I gulped before turning to Veneziano. He was crying…nothing new…but fucking hell….

In the year 1943, Mussolini's power fell and Veneziano came back from the Wurstland to find out I really didn't try to fucking kick the two English bastards out of my land.

Now, Veneziano was always a fucking crybaby, but never had I seen him so much fucking hatred in his eyes. My eyes slowly moved to Veneziano's hands, balled into fists and shaking like a damn leaf. I sighed, "Veneziano, this was the best—"

It all happened so fast Veneziano…fucking punched me! ME…in the fucking FACE! I glared at Veneziano and bit my tongue I couldn't say anything mean if I didn't want to get hit again. So, I stayed to the ground and let Veneziano scream and cry. He was calling me a monster and the bad guy. I growled softly, holding my tongue was the hardest thing I ever had to fucking do. Damn! I hate that Potato Bastard So Much!

I slowly got up and forced myself to hug my crying fratello. I glared the ground and winced in pain as Veneziano punched and scratched and did everything to make me let him go….I wouldn't though…I may not be the fucking BEST fratello in the world…Shut-up….but dammit I really don't even enjoy Veneziano most of the time, but out of everyone only Veneziano, Spain, and Belgium could stay with me for more than five minutes without getting annoyed at me for some stupid shit. Like hell I was going to lose one of those three. My eyes moved to watched Veneziano. He must be really pissed…

….

…despite of not want Veneziano to be this fucking pissed at me…I felt kind of proud…I mean I'm the only person in this whole fucking world to made Veneziano pissed like this and….and we weren't in this god dammed war anymore, which was not only good for our people, but fuck maybe Veneziano too. What if the Axis powers did fucking lose to the god dammed Allies…As much as I hate that wurst bastard, I hate it even more if I had to deal with a depressed Veneziano…One day he'll thank me….

Maybe not very soon, with all the fucking bruises and scratches he was fucking giving me…C-chigi! It hurt a lot! But maybe in a few hundred years or so…

Fuck…I winced as fucking Veneziano started to move up from punch and scratching to god damn kicking and punching. Okay…maybe he'll never fucking forgive me.

But…whatever….One of us needs to think clearly. And seeing Veneziano is a 'trust my heart and feelings' kind of bastard…it was fucking up to me. Damn…if Veneziano opened his eyes to the fucking subject, he'd know what I was doing was the right thing. Because if the Axis powers did lose this fucked up war Veneziano would never be able to see that wurst bastard for a long ass time. And in the end I'm the only one who was able to fucking see that…

"I HATE YOU!" I gasped as Veneziano somehow got this unknown fucking strength as pushed me to the ground. I coughed up blood…D-dammit…but….how? I glanced at Veneziano. Where the fuck did that power come from? I watched as Veneziano ran away from me. I…FUCK! I punched the ground, but gasped as my fucking hand cracked. C-chigi!

….Veneziano won't ever fucking forgive me…because in his fucked up little mind Potato Bastard is the good guy and because I'm taking the 'good guy' fucking away from him, that would make me the fucking bad guy! D-Dammit!


	3. I Declare Fking War on You!

Disclaimer:I own nothing~!

* * *

><p>I stared at the evilest, grossest, downright messed up thing I have ever seen. I made a disgusted face as I touched it. I fucking touched it. I shivered at the thought of what I was going to do. I took a deep breath. I could fucking do this. I was going to make Veneziano some…Blah….wurst and potatoes…Oh, god! This is so gross!<p>

I cut up the Potatoes quickly. Die Mother Fuckers! Oh, god it's all juicy and shit….Dammit, what I do for you Veneziano. Oh, how can anyone even stand that smell when it's cooking. I ran to the bathroom and puked all my loving tomatoes because of the fucking potatoes. I don't fucking believe this. How could my tomatoes loss to the fucking potato smell. C-CHIGI!

I put the damned wurst and potatoes in a container and made sure no poisonous fumes from the fucking potatoes could even come out. I took five showers after that near death experience. No wonder fucking Potato Bastard was Mucho as hell, he's fucking eating poison!

I got out of the bathroom fucking happy that, that was done with. Now only to take this disgusting meal to the crybaby and we should be on better terms then, and….

I looked between the two English Bastards in my kitchen. What…the…fuck… "W-WHAT THE FLYING FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE, DAMMIT!" I fucking surrender and they still have to fucking bother me…D-dammit!

The Tea-sucking bastard sighed softly, "Germany just invaded your brother." My mouth must have hit the ground. What…the….fuck….

November 9, 1943, Fucking Potato bastard invades my brother, North Italy and fucking in my Rome and frees Mussolini. Oh, fucking hell no! Hell no! No! And fucking Mussolini has the fucking guts to set up a republic in my brother. No, fucking Italy will not play this game. I don't even care how much Veneziano hates me after this, I'm fucking tired of this Potato Bastard's shit.

It took a long time for me to get the fucking okay for what I had planned, but when they finally gave it to me. Thank fucking God! The English bastards and me went to the north part of Italy. I saw my brother fucking crying and hugging the potato bastard. I felt an anger rise in me. How fucking stupid could Veneziano be! ? The Bastard invaded you! And you fucking hug him like nothing fucking happened, dammit!

I turned to the English Bastards. "You better fucking hold Veneziano back!" I muttered and they gave me confused looks. C-Chigi! Was everyone this stupid in war! ? I pushed Veneziano away from the Potato Bastard. "God Dammit! Veneziano stay away from this Potato Bastard!"

Veneziano shook his head and tried to get out of my grip. Fuck! How the hell can someone be weak one moment and fucking let go or I'll kill you another. D-dammit.

"A little help!" I yelled sarcastically and wow…they listened and held Veneziano away from the Potato Bastard. Damn English can't understand anything if you don't use a sarcastic tone. I glared the Potato Bastard and hissed at him. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER POTATO EATING FUCKER!"

The Fucking potato bastard just stood there making no sign of fucking leaving.

I took out my mustache and screamed, "FINE! ITALY FUCKING DECLARES WAR ON YOU, DAMN POTATOLAND!"

I heard Veneziano screaming, 'no!' and 'why?' and, oh my personal fucking favorite 'I hate you! You are not my fratello anymore!'

Well, fucking good for me. I did this to PROTECT you! And you don't give a rat's ass. Whatever… at least the fucking potato and wurst incident won't ever happen again. Never…again… I shook at the very thought of cooking such shit in my kitchen….at least it went in the garbage where it belonged….But…I glared at the Macho potato bastard…I can already tell this bastard will be a lot fucking harder to beat than just throwing some sucky food away. I fucking hate war! C-CHIGI!


	4. The Year Of 1944 Dammit!

Discliamer:I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I stared at the wall. The potatoes were still in my land not even worried about the war threat.<p>

I turned to Veneziano and had to bit my tongue to keep me from fighting back with the weeping log. Oh, fuck I want to swear at him so, so much! How could he fucking be crying we declared war on that potato bastard…HE INVADED YOU! Whatever…I don't care…

I turned to see the two English bastards still here in my house coming up with a fucking plan to get these potatoes out of mine and the crying log's home. But of course the crying log would be against it. God, so stupid!

I walked to the English bastards and asked, "Are you the only two fuckers that are going to help?"  
>"Do you have an issue with that?" The tea sucking bastard huffed.<p>

I shrugged. "I really don't care…do what you need to fucking do…leave me out of it!" I added seeing Hamburger bastard look at me hopeful. Hell, no was I going to fucking fight. No, not my thing, dammit. If my people started to fucking fight; I'll start to fucking fight, until then I'm not going to work for no fucking point.

I sat down next to the crying log who…somehow, fell to the ground onto his stomach; still crying like fucking crazy. What the fuck should I tell the fucking log? He's still gonna hate me…nothing really fucking new.

Days, months passed until everyone that didn't belong in fucking amazing Italy left…I was so grateful that everyone got the fuck out!

I glanced at Feliciano; still in the same place he was in when I declared war on Germany. I tried everything to get him to move; Pasta, Ice-cream, Pasta, New art supplies (Which was a bitch to find), More fucking Pasta, Did I mention FUCKING PASTA!

Nothing worked, dammit. He was still a fucking log. I sighed and sat down next to Veneziano…there was one…more thing…I could try…c-chigi…

"Veneziano…" I moved so I could see his fucking disgusting tear stained face. I bit back my remarks and chocked them back down as I moved some hair out of Veneziano's face. Damn, he looked like shit… I gulped down the remark I wanted so say, and softly whispered, "Veneziano…I…I'm…So…Sor…" I gulped again.

My mouth was dry, but at least Veneziano was looking at me now. Confused as hell, but still looking.

"I'msorrydammit!" I said like the word threw-up it was. Veneziano, finally got up and stared at me.

Veneziano finally got up, but glared at me. I sighed. At least he was fucking moving again. I heard the shower go on and the bathroom door shut violently closed. What-the-fuck-ever.

That was pretty much how the year 1944 went for you dammit…getting the Potatoes out of Italy and still have a fucking pissed-at-me-for-doing-something-nice-I-mean-what-the-fuck Veneziano… Hopefully this fucking war will end soon…'cause I don't think I can fucking handle living with someone who fucking hates me guts!


	5. Bye Mussolini Bastard!

Disclaimer:I own no Hetalia!

* * *

><p>"Have fun in hell, bastard…" I muttered as that bastard Mussolini was hanged. I glared at the ground, because of him I was losing that damn crybaby. And I'd be damned if I'd have to say good-bye.<p>

April 28, 1945 the _great_ (Yeah, whatever you say) Mussolini was captured and hanged by the people who just got fucking tired of his leadership skills. They really did fucking suck.

I left the house early that morning not wanting to deal with my brother's pissy attitude. I was the only one to have a fucking scowl on my face…dammit. I haven't slept days prior because well, Veneziano was a little homicidal. Damn Potato Bastard…making Veneziano fall in love with you and make me the fucking bad ass brat.

I really could care less that, that Mussolini bastard was going to be hanged. But apparently I HAD to go because Veneziano wasn't in the right state of mind. Fucking pricks… I ALREADY knew Veneziano was being a fucking bitch! I had to fucking live with him! Bastards…

I stood in the far back as they hung the bastard. It pissed me off as everyone cheered and I wasn't even a bit fucking happy. This didn't mean the war was fucking over… And Veneziano would still hate my fucking guts when I went home. There wasn't anything I could about that and it was starting to really fucking piss me off.

I went back home, but was surprised to find Veneziano waiting for me by the porch. What the hell?

I walked up to him. He got up and I was fucking expecting him to punch me like the pussy he was… but…

"Fratello~! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been so mean and hit and yelled at you a lot! Ve~ when you left I thought you weren't gonna come back because I was acting like a brat! And I wouldn't have blamed you for never wanting to be near me again, but you still came back! Ve~ I'm sorry, I knew it wasn't you fault we are against Germany now, even if you hate him, you only do things to protect me… but I was very, very angry and lonely and…Fratello~ please, please forgive me!" Veneziano pretty much screamed as he hugged me tightly.

I sighed and forced myself to hug the crybaby back. "You know I really hate that about you…"

Veneziano looked up at me with a tear stain face confused at what I meant.

I rolled my eyes. "You make me fucking love you even when I really don't want too, dammit." I explained ripping the crybaby off and walking into my home. I couldn't help, but smirk at the shocked expression on that crybaby's face. Damn, it was good to be home.


End file.
